Makorra Week 2014
by MakorraFangirl123
Summary: I'm doing makorra week this year!
1. Chapter 1 - Bodyguard

"Just when I thought your hair couldn't get any stupider.", she commented as he approached her.

It wasn't really Mako's hair that bothered her, it was the hat he was forced to wear, being a white lotus member, that made his usual spike fold over his forehead and almost cover his eyes.

"I'll take it off soon, just hold on a bit.", he whispered, not breaking his eternal stare into the wall across from him. They were traveling on the city's rail system over night and Mako had the graveyard shift of guarding her suite. Which was supposed to end in two minutes.

"Makoooooo.", Korra whined through the crack of the door.

"That won't make time go faster Korra.", he retorted.

"But I miss youuuuuuu.", she whined again.

He sighed and slowly slid his hand back into the crack of the door, just enough for his fingers to wrap around hers.

"What is this a sneak peek?", she asked.

"Shhh my captain's coming."

She pouted and waited, listening for the captain's voice to relieve Mako of his duties.

"Hey Mako, seen any trouble?", the sound male voice asked.

"No sir. All clear.", Mako answered.

"Splendid. You can crash for the night then. See you in the morning!", the captain said as he strolled away down the train.

"Same to you.", Mako said politely.

As the captain came out of sight, Mako squeezed Korra's finger's, giving her the signal that the coast was clear. She grinned as she opened the door and pulled him into the suite. She shut it quickly and locked it before Mako had lifted her up, and spun her around in the air. She giggled before he put her down.

"Gosh I've missed you.", he sighed, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Is that all you've got?", she dared him with a raised brow.

A lustful look took over Mako's amber eyes as his lips went to find hers, soft, wet, and waiting.


	2. Chapter 2 - Ice Queen

Korra twiddled her fingers in her lap as she sat in her new throne.

"Something wrong my lady?", Mako asked before he gave a slight bow, out of respect.

"I think you know what's wrong.", she answered, not making eye contact with him.

He could feel the blush rise to his cheeks. He straightened his coat as he coughed through the awkward silence.

"Well-I-uh-your majesty!", he said, struggling with his words.

"Oh stop it, I'm through being embarrassed.", she said, rising up from her seat.

"No no, I-", he said. "I mean, it was an honor to…"

"Kiss the queen?"

He was sure his face was as red as the whole fire nation at this point. He'd been playing the whole scene over and over again in his mind.

She had simply invited him for a drink on the balcony. All the servants knew he was her favorite. Some would spread rumors about them. Some said that he only worked at the palace just to see her, well ok that might have been true. Some said they had already spent a few nights together. Some even said that they were secretly engaged. But they knew the truth.

"So, where you from?", she asked as she sipped the wine.

"Oh I'm from the city, my brother and I grew up there.", he said, making conversation.

"Really, I thought you were from the Fire nation.", she said.

"No, I get the fire nation in me from my mother.", he smiled.

"Hmm, firebender?", she asked.

"Yeah."

"Must be why you're not freezing to death."

He chuckled as he noticed her blue dress sparkle as brightly as her eyes did. But he made the thought leave him, he shouldn't be thinking about the queen this way.

"Why would you travel all the way from the city to become a servant in the south pole?", she asked.

"I needed a new start with m life. My brother had his own, and I decided to get mine. Being a different environment seemed like a good place to start. And being your servant was the only thing that payed well around here.", he explained.

"Your brother has his on little thing going huh?", she asked, sipping the wine again.

"Yeah, he got married three years ago. His wife's an airbender. And their kids are just adorable.", he grinned.

"What about you? Married?", she asked.

"Um, no. I don't really have a love life,", he said, spinning the liquor in his glass, "The last romantic thing I did with someone was kiss a random girl I didn't even know."

Korea began to laugh, trying not to spit out or choke on her drink. He smiled at her amusement as she tried to control herself.

"How? Why? Who?", she asked still laughing.

"Well I was at my freshman dance, my friends dared me to do something crazy. I had half a bottle of vodka in my system, a friend snuck it in, and a picked out the first girl I saw and I went for it.", he said.

"Did she slap you?", she asked, a grin still on her lips.

"Well wouldn't you?", he asked in a joking manner.

But his smile faded as hers did. Her eyes traveled to the side and shed away from him.

"Was it something I said?", he asked concerned.

"Well uh…yes..no! Um.", she stuttered.

"What is it?", he asked.

"Well it's just…I haven't kissed anyone before. I know it's stupid. I'm 21, I should have by now. But still…I guess I can't exactly answer your question.", she said, turning away from him.

His expression softened, and his eyes went to the side as hers did before. Then he had an idea.

"Your majesty?", he asked. He put his drink down.

"Yes?", she asked, turning back to face him.

He took a risk. He cupped her face, and softly pressed his lips to hers. He heard her gasp a bit, but he felt her hands press into his chest, and her head lean into the kiss. Her hands traveled past his collarbone to wrap around his neck. As their lips moved against each other, Mako's own hands had pooled ay her waist, pull her closer to him, their chests pinned to each other. But as she felt a spark of heat through her stomach and her legs, she realized just exactly what she was doing.

Her eyes shot open, her lips left his wanting ones, and she ran back inside. Mako was left on the balcony, mentally slapping himself.

"Well…having the queen kiss you back is an honor too.", he said, smiling up at her.

She scowled at him and retreated from her seat and walked straight up to him, face to face.

"You're not allowed to tell anyone about last night!", she scolded through a harsh whisper.

"I don't have anyone to tell them about last night!", he whispered back. "I have no friends here!"

"Still! I've heard the rumors city boy, and frankly, I believe you started a few of them yourself."

"No! And don't pretend you wouldn't want some of those things to be true!"

"You're the one that kissed me!"

"You kissed me back!"

"So? That doesn't mean anything!"

"Yes it does! You have feelings for me, and you're so nervous about it like a little school girl, and you don't want all the kids on the playground to know!"

"So what if I have feelings for you? It's not like I can act upon them!"

"Yes you can! We both did last night!"

"I'm a royal figure. I'm not allowed to be screwing around with servants!"

"Since when did you start playing by the rules your majesty?"

She fisted into her skirt, she might have burned a bit of it. Then she grabbed his hand, and started to drag him down a hall.

"Where are we going?", he asked in the same hushed and irritated tone.

"You can stop whispering now.", she said as she opened the door to her room. She dragged him in, and slammed it shut. He heard her turn the latch to lock it.

"Your majesty.", Mako said sternly.

"Shut up."

She walked straight up to him, and pushed him back onto her large soft bed. He looked at her questioningly as she straddled him.

"Your majesty what is the meaning of this?", he asked.

"Your queen commands you to take off your clothes city boy."

All the rumors turned out to be true after their coupling.


	3. Chapter 3 - Kiss

A/N: Alternate ending to book 4

"Hey."

She turned away from the pier and saw him walking towards her. She tried to step away from the reception, get a little quiet.

"Hey,", she said back. "Shouldn't you be dancing?"

"You know I'm not much of a dancer,", he laughed.

She giggled a bit in return as she looked down at their feet.

"Do you wanna sit?", she asked, gesturing to the steps in front of them.

"Sure."

As Korra sat on the cold stone, resting her elbows on her knees, Mako tried to balance himself as he sat down. It wasn't an easy task with just one arm.

"You ok there?", she said, a little amused.

"I've been through worse.", he responded. Oh she knew he did.

As he settled on the concrete their gazes went to the golden glowing arena across the bay.

"Beautiful isn't it?", Mako said, breaking the silence.

"Breathtaking,", Korra sighed.

"Bolin thought it was a palace when he was a kid.", he explained. "I guess it kinda turned out that way in the end."

"Yeah, lots of magical things happened there.", she said through a smile.

"Our whole lives changed there.", he remarked. "We finally got a roof over our heads, we head our best paying jobs, we'd get decent meals-"

"You met me.", she interrupted.

"I was getting to that.", he laughed. "Very hard detail to forget."

"Why would you wanna forget?", she laughed back.

"Well..there's a few things…", he said.

"Oh right. How you refused a beautiful water bender who said you were meant for each other…", she recalled.

"Ok that I go back and laugh at.", he explained.

"I go back and laugh at how I decided to seal the awkwardness with my first kiss.", Korra cackled, pinching her nose.

"Yeah, great job on your part.", Mako answered sarcastically.

"Oh please, you're the one that slipped tongue.", she teased.

"You're the one that blushed afterwards.", he told.

"Well could you blame me? I'm surprised you didn't.", she said.

"I think my body was too much in oh shit mode than oh someone kissed me mode.", Mako chuckled.

"You sure it wasn't both?", she snickered.

He shook his head.

"It was both.", she said.

"Korra."

"Yes officer blushy?", she asked, pinching his cheek. He lowered it as he looked straight at her.

"I wanted to ask you something.", he said.

"Ok fine I admit it. I considered a threesome with you and Asami."

"Oh. Wait what?", he asked.

"What was your question?", she asked, changing the subject.

"Um..ok. I just wanted to ask you if…well…ok so Wu and I were talking the other day-"

"If you're trying to fix me up with him I'll-"

"No no! It's..the opposite actually."

"Huh?"

"Just let me explain! He started asking about me, and who I was. He didn't realize that we went out before. So I told him about us, and then I told him how after we broke up that I needed to figure how to live without a lady in my life. And I came to my senses about something."

Korra stared at him blankly, almost confused.

"Korra, you're not just some lady."

"Thank you, I'm well aware."

"Let me finish. I thought I needed to figure out how to get on without you. But, I realized without _you, _life was so boring. And with other girls who Asami tried to fix me up with, they weren't even close to being as exciting and as fun as you made life out to be."

"Mako.."

"I can live without you Korra. But I don't want to, ever again."

"Mako, I just…I'm not sure."

His expression softened, and her eyes began to look glassy.

"I mean, I know things are different now. But what if we're too different? What if we've changed so much to the point where our love is just the love of us three years ago and not the us of today? I sorry. I'm just so confused and-"

His lips met hers. After what finally felt like forever, Mako felt as though he had been released from chains holding him back from her, and that every barrier between them fell like a tumbling wall, to let him and his love through to her. And as he felt her lean back into his lips, and her hand cup his jaw, his arm didn't feel pain anymore. His free hand went wrap around her waist to pull her closer. She left his lips slowly, letting his forehead rest on hers.

"My love for you will never change Korra."


	4. Chapter 4 - Losing

"I can't even look at you right now Mako."

He sighed into his pillow while she sat in their bathtub, a few into the next room.

"I said I was sorry.", he said, peeking up from the pillow.

"Sorry doesn't bring back to pregnancy test you threw out!", she exclaimed.

"I didn't throw it out ok? I lost it.", he explained.

"How do you lose a pregnancy test?", she asked.

"When you get too excited and you drop it in the garbage."

She pinched her nose.

"You couldn't reach into the bag to get it?", she asked.

"Well if we're having a baby I'm gonna want to be a little more clean, won't I?", he asked.

"Well-wait. What do you mean if? Didn't you read it?!"

"Um-I-uh-"

"Urghhhhhh!"

She groaned and threw her head back against the plastic tiles behind her. It hurt a bit but she didn't care.

"Pregnancy tests aren't cheap Mako!", she scolded.

He sighed again as he rose from their bed and walked into their bathroom. She pouted as he lowered himself to her level by the tub.

"I know, and I'll pay for a new one. We'll go to the drugstore tomorrow.", he assured.

"Good. And I'm not letting you stare at the timer all worked up like you did today. I'm guarding that thing with my life.", she told.

His smile crooked to the side before he kissed her cheek.

"Come on, it's late."

She groaned as he stood up, but leaned down to pick her up out of the tub, and carry her back to bed. She leaned on his chest and listen to his heart beat under his skin.


	5. Chapter 5 - Reflection

A/N: I KNOW IM LATE BUT I DO NOT CARE I AM DOING THE THING

She did all she could. Hours worth of healing, and Mako would still have the pink pigment of a scar on his left arm for the rest of his life.

"I'm so sorry.", she said, dumping the water down the drain of the tub.

He sat on the edge next to her. His back was killing him with no support for the last 20 minutes.

"Heh, it's fine. Better than losing the whole arm.", he said, trying to see the bright side.

She smiled slightly. But she knew how he was so disappointed on the inside. For the last two weeks of her trying to get rid of the scar, Mako had barely done anything with his left arm, as if he was afraid to. That his arm was a curse, and if something dare touch it…who knows.

"Mako.", she said, trying to get his attention.

"Korra, does my scar bother you?", he asked.

She paused. She look a glance at his skin. Really the only thing that changed was the color. He still had his strength, his bending, and is hand had gotten softer from all her healing.

"You did something that helped take down that mechagiant. It would've destroyed the city without the sacrifice you made. And you came out with a broken arm and a scar. You did it for good reasons Mako, why would that bother me so much?", she asked.

He glanced down at his arm again. He clenched his knuckles and smirked.

"I guess you're right.", he said. He turned back to her. "You still find scars sexy, like the ones of my back right?"

She chuckled before climbed over into his lap.

"Yeah, cause I gave you some of them.", she husked.

He grinned before he kissed her. As their lips moved against each other's, both of Mako's arms wrapped around her, keeping her balanced on him. Then he stole a glance at their bathroom mirror. Him seeing himself hold Korra like this, with his scar and all, seemed so beautiful. It didn't bother him anymore.


End file.
